Harry Potter and the Last Battle
by Yumeboshi
Summary: Harry faces the worst challenge in the seventh year.. He hunts down voldemort, feels the awkwardness between his two best friends and finally.. about himself... Although, he's close to Ron, does he know their dark secret.. the continuing story from the si
1. Rescuing the Dursleys

**Chapter 1**

**Rescuing the Dursleys**

"Harry, you are invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Better be here!" Harry kept on replaying the recorded voice of Ginny. She had recorded her voice, sealed in it a letter and sent it to Harry. A longing desire to see her again was raging in him. Containing his excitement, he calmed himself that he was getting to see her the next day.

Grimly, he remembered that Hermione and Ron had sent him only one postcard. They had written, "_Expect something unexpected when you come to the Burrow!_" Annoyed at their letter, he had flung it against the wall.

Tossing and turning endlessly in his bed, butterflies were in his stomach as he tried to think of what to say to the Dursleys the next morning. He had to leave them or he would be endangering them. "This house served no more protection against Voldemort and Dumbledore was dead." Harry thought silently though he gulped at the thought of Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore was the fourth to have sacrificed his life for Harry. Having to make a decision before the summer holiday, Harry had made up his mind not to return to Hogwarts and to hunt Voldemort down. He was willing to exchange his life for the whole wizarding world.

Suddenly, his scar was burning hot. "Ouch!" Harry yelled and clapped his hand onto his forehead. It was searing hot and Harry knew that something was amiss. Gazing out of the window for the cool breeze to cool him down, he noticed a cloak figure heading towards the Dursleys. It was hooded and a wand was obviously being held.

His heart racing. Harry dashed down to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's bedroom. He had to warn them. Banging on their door madly, Harry hit into the door with such force that it instantly flew open. "What do you think you're doing?" Uncle Vernon screamed at Harry. Aunt Petunia shrieked.

"Get out of the bedroom and go into hiding!" Harry whispered urgently. Uncle Vernon's eyes were as round as saucepans. "Is it _him_?" Aunt Petunia whispered nervously. "I think so. There's a hooded figure heading towards this house. And I don't think he's up to no good." Time was running out. They had to hide before they were attacked.

Taking his gun along, Uncle Vernon seemed panicky. Aunt Petunia gripped his sleeves tightly before three of them made their way to Dudley's bedroom. Opening his door slightly, Harry woke Dudley up.

"Dudley! Dudley! Wake up! Quick." Harry pushed Dudley up and grabbed him so roughly that Dudley woke up immediately. Seeing that Dudley was about to scream, Harry pointed his wand at him. _"Silenco!" _With that, he dragged Dudley into the basement.

Trying hard to struggle, Dudley only stopped when he saw his parents. Running to Aunt Petunia, he hugged her tightly while the Dursleys watched Harry thinking hard for an escape plan. Suddenly, the front door clicked open. The hooded figure had gained entry into the house. Looking around madly, Harry found a fireplace with a chimney. Realizing that he had Floo Powder in his pockets, he squeezed all four of them into the fireplace. Signaling for them to be quiet, Harry muttered, _"Silenco!'_ to shut them up. "The Burrow!" Harry muttered and they were instantly transported.


	2. Seeking Protection

**Chapter 2- Seeking Protection**

A scream could be heard as Harry opened his eyes. There was a mist but it cleared up immediately. There, standing in front of Harry, was Mrs Weasley. She was stunned as she stared at the four of them. "Harry?" she asked. Grinning, Harry addressed her. "Morning Mrs Weasley. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Not at all! Oh. You must be Harry's relatives. My my! Please take a seat! What are they doing here Harry?" Waving her wand at them, the silence charm was broken.

"It's a long story Mrs Weasley."

"Sorry to disturb you. This boy forced us to vacant our house right in the middle of the morning!" Uncle Vernon sputtered with anger.

"Arthur! Come down immediately!" Mrs Weasley shouted for her husband. With a crack, Mr Weasley apparated before them. Aunt Petunia screamed and took a few steps back.

"Harry Potter! A pleasant surprise to see your whole family here." Mr Weasley was beaming at them.

"Harry needs to tell us something." Mrs Weasley offered seats for them to sit.

"This morning, I couldn't sleep cause I had to tell the Dursleys about me not going back to that house anymore. Then, my scar started to burn really painfully. When I looked out of the house, I saw this hooded figure walking towards the house with his wand ready. He seemed like Voldemort and I didn't want them to end up like… like my mum and dad." At the last sentence, a lump had formed in his throat.

Stroking his head, Mrs Weasley comforted Harry. "You have done us proud Harry. We will inform the Order immediately. Don't you worry. Why not you join Ron upstairs? He'll be ecstatic to see you." Mrs Weasley paused at the Dursleys for a moment. "Three of you can sleep in the guest room." Trying her best to make the Dursleys feel comfortable, Mrs Weasley smiled at them uneasily.

"Pardon me but can someone please explain to me about the situation?" Uncle Vernon's cheeks were flushed a deadly purple- a sign that he was getting more frustrated. Putting his arm around Uncle Vernon's shoulders, Mr Weasley explained.

"Voldemort is the most feared wizard in the wizarding community. He was the one who murdered Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry but failed. Now, he's hunting Harry down to kill him and we are trying to protect him. Therefore, that hooded figure was most probably Voldemort who wanted to kill the whole family. So, young Harry had the instinct to save everyone by transporting you to our home." Although Mr Weasley tried to look cheerful, his voice was grave and serious.

"So you are trying to say that this Voldemort guy wants to murder the whole family? And why did he fail in killing Harry?" Uncle Vernon was seemingly more curious. Mr Weasley observed him for a moment. "Yes. He wants to kill all those who are close to Harry so as to lure him. He had tried to murder Harry when he was an infant but the spell had backfired because he had something that Voldemort did not have." Winking at Harry, Mr Weasley turned back to Uncle Vernon.

"So you are telling me that because of Harry, my whole family is endangered by this maniac!" Uncle Vernon was practically bursting. "Hoho. Yes. But the Order will protect your family. So temporary, you will have to stay here."

Uncle Vernon seemed to be about to flare up again when Aunt Petunia nudged him and thanked the Weasleys. "I know about Voldemort and thank you for protecting us." Her face had softened and her eyes were filled with gratefulness. She knew how brutally her sister was killed and although she mistreated Harry, she finally felt grateful towards the Weasleys.


	3. Heartbreaks and Unexpected Matters

**Chapter 3- Heartbreaks and unexpected matters**

Mrs Weasley made four mugs of hot chocolate for the Dursleys and Harry. Uncle Vernon and Dudley stared at the drinks suspiciously. They did not trust witchcraft. Aunt Petunia sipped her drink carefully as her husband and son eyed at her warily. Harry excused himself and made his way towards Ron's room. There was the sound of a shriek from the room as he was about to open the door. "Ron! Keep that away! If you take that out once more, I'm going to hex you!"

Harry opened the door and found Hermione pointing her wand out at Ron who was grinning mischievously.

"Harry! Blimey! When did you appear? You passed your apparition test or something?" Ron stood up and straightened himself, he was holding onto a small crystal-like ball.

"What's that in your hand, Ron?" Harry peered nearer curiously to get a glimpse of it. "It's a thought-reader. Got it from Fred and George. I can read it people's thoughts with this ball. And our young Hermione here is against the usage of it, especially when I want to read her thoughts. She would just block her mind."

Harry snorted. His two friends were always bickering over small matters. But before he decided to switch topic, he asked Hermione, remembering what Ron had just said. "Hermione, when did you learn Occulemcy?" staring hard at her, she blushed and replied hastily. "I just learnt it from a friend."

Feeling weird that Hermione would know someone who knew Occulemcy, he continued questioning her. "Hogwarts doesn't teach students Occulemcy. I thought all the people around you were muggles." Hermione's face was a deeper red. "Fine, I learnt it from Viktor during the holidays." She promptly replied with a sigh. At this point, Ron's ears started to flare red. "Oh, still in contact with Vicky are you? I bet he's been studying loads of charms and spells so that you would ask him." Ron's voice was getting louder and louder.

Harry knew that Ron was maddened at the thought of Hermione hanging out with Viktor but he himself was not _that_ against them. Before Hermione could reply, the famous twins- Fred and George apparated before them. Hermione screamed and grabbed hold of Ron while he shouted "bloody hell!" Harry laughed hysterically. This was just the normal Weasley routine he encountered during his stay here.

"Hey Harry, I could hear ickle-little Ronald screaming from downstairs. That's not a way to behave now, ickle Ronny." Fred was teasing Ron as he ears became the same colour as his hair. "George, Fred, heard from Ron that you guys invented some mind reader thing. Cool. So the shop must be really successful now." Harry grinned at the pair. However, both looked gloomy upon the compliment. "Business is blooming but the Ministry of Magic is sending more their people onto our doorsteps, trying to force us to work for them."

Ron plopped himself on the bed, sat cross-legged and folded his arms. Pursing his lips, he glared at Hermione. Looking away, Hermione changed the subject. Instead, she asked Harry brightly, "So how was your holiday Harry? We had a brilliant time. Guess who's getting married?" Hermione was grinning.

Harry looked puzzled for a while. "Fleur and Bill? They are getting married right?" Ron's eyes lit up upon Fleur's name. "Yea, she looked amazing in her wedding dress. Bill and her went to shop for her wedding gown and his tuxedo for the wedding. And she looked fabulous." Upon hearing this remark, it was Hermione's turn to look affronted. She snorted in disgust and stared out of the window stubbornly. Fred and George were sniggering. Apparently, they were used to both of them quarreling.

"Bill and Fleur are getting married, all right. But there's another couple getting married. Lupin and Tonks are getting married. It seems that when Tonks was nearly transferred over to Tasmania to hunt down the Dark Lord, Lupin was against it and proposed to her immediately." Harry was robbed of speech. He felt so happy for Professor Lupin and he knew how Tonks must have felt.

Then, Ron snorted. "Yea. And probably the next couple would be little Hermione and her precious Vicky." Hermione stared at him in horror. Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran out of the room. The four boys were shocked and silence was in the air. Fred broke the silence first. "Ron, err, I think you hurt Hermione. She was crying really badly."

Ron shifted uncomfortably before he sprinted out of the room.


End file.
